


Starting a beautiful relatinship

by Cagedandfree



Series: Sam and Maya's adventures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Dom Castiel, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Gentle Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Sam is dating Maya, Sub Original Female Character, Sub Sam Winchester, slight wincest, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Dean and Castiel are dating but they're both Doms. Sam and his girlfriend Maya are both subs and ask Dean and Castiel to dom them.Alternate universe-BDSM dom subThis will be part of a series. It will get way kinkier. Just wanted to set things up.





	Starting a beautiful relatinship

Castiel and Dean started dating, however they quickly learned that they were both doms. They loved each other, but knew they needed to find subs.

“I think I found someone as kinky as us. Someone who is a sub…” Castiel smirked a bit.

“Who?” Dean smiled

“Sam.” Dean looked shocked at him. His brother?! 

“Really?” Dean smirked and Castiel smiled

“Yes. We were talking and getting into…um…kinks and he seemed very embarrassed and flustered. He’s been seeing this girl, Maya and they’re both subs. What do you think about giving them both what they need?”

“I want to give my brother whatever pleasure he needs as fucked as that sounds.” Castiel kissed him.

“No baby, that’s not fucked.”

Sam and Maya were feeling a bit uneasy. They both needed to be dominated; they needed something they couldn’t give each other. They were curled up in bed and she spoke.

“What about Castiel and your brother?” Maya asked him.

“Hm?” Sam asked.

“To give us what we need. To be our doms. You know that I love you and I would never want to leave you. But both of us are itching to give over control “ 

“Shh. Maya, honey. I know you love me. I love you too. I-yeah. I’ve been feeling like we needed to do something about this.” 

The next morning Sam as pleasantly surprised by a text message from Dean saying they wanted to talk to him. Sam and Maya went over to the house.

“Sam. Maya. We wanted to talk to you about something.” Castiel said

“Us too” Sam said. Dean and Castiel nodded.

“Why don’t you go first.” Dean spoke gently.

“We uh-“ Sam swallowed.

“We were wondering if you two could scene with us.” Maya spoke. The two older men smiled and nodded.

“That’s what we were going to talk to you about” Castiel said

“We want to give you two what you need.” Dean added.

“Wou-would you be uncomfortable with that?” Sam asked to Dean.

“No Sammy. I would not be uncomfortable with that.”

“What about you Sam?” Castiel asked wsweetly. Maya reached over and held his hand. Sam shook his head.

“I would not be uncomfortable with that. I-I’ve thought about asking you when we were a bit younger.” Sam blushed and Dean walked over crouching down and rubbing a hand on his arm.

“I would have done that for you. Sammy, I would have taken care of you.” Sam nodded

“Would you like to start tonight?” Castiel asked.

“Yes please” Sam and Maya both answered. 

“Now, how would you like to address us?” Dean asked stepping back to be with Castiel.

“Well…what…would you like?” Maya asked.

“Dean and I have talked about this before. We both have the same titles. Master, Sir or Daddy. Now, given the circumstances, perhaps Dean being referred to as Daddy.”

“That is also a required kink. So, if you do not want to refer to Castiel as that, it is perfectly fine.”

“Cou-could you both be referred to as sir?” Sam asked and they nodded.

“Of course.” Dean said.

“We would like that.” Maya said.

“Okay. We would like you to go to our room, do not undress. We will both be undressing you. Sam first.” Dean said and they nodded.

“Maya, honey. Since Sam is being undressed first, we would like you kneeling, with your hands behind your back, head down. You are to not look up. This is very private.” 

“Yes sir.” she answered and he smiled a bit.

“Good girl.”

“Sam, we want you standing head down, hands behind your back, feet apart.” Dean spoke.

“Yes sir” he swallowed.

“Good boy” Dean praised him. 

Maya and Sam walked to their rooms and assumed the positions that their doms had told them. Dean and Castiel walked in and smiled when they saw them. 

“Very good” Castiel cooed and it sent a shiver down both of the subs back.

Castiel stood in front of Sam and Dean behind him. Dean’s hands found their way to Sam’s shoulders and he started to massage them, hoping to relieve some tension. Sam shivered and relaxed a bit. Both of Castiel’s hands cupped his face and lightly lifted his head and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Dean placed a kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for us?” Castiel whispered in Sam’s ear.

“Yes sir” Sam whispered. 

Castiel’s hands went down to undo Sam’s pants and he pulled them down. Sam stepped out of them. Dean turned him around to face him now. Sam looked at his brother, innocent and willing. Dean cupped his cheek and kissed him gently as Castiel pulled Sam’s boxers down. Dean pulled Sam’s shirt off and kissed him a little deeper. Sam let out a soft moan. 

Castiel and Dean spent a minute caressing and kissing Sam. Making him melt and submit to them. They loved the little noises that were coming out of his mouth. 

“Baby boy, you’re doing so well.” Dean whispered.

“Thank you sir.” he breathed.

“Kneel on the ground, hands behind your back, head down. We’re going to undress Maya now.” Castiel whispered and Sam nodded.

Sam knelt down and both men walked over to Maya. Dean in front, Castiel behind this time. 

“Up sweetheart” Dean lightly commanded. 

Maya stood up and gasped when she felt the light feathery touches of the doms. Dean lightly caressed her cheek and she looked up as he captured her lips in a kiss. Castiel’s hands traveled to her waist as he undid her pants and kissed her neck. 

“You’re going to be a good girl?” Dean asked her this time.

“Yes sir” she whispered 

Castiel pulled her pants down as Dean lifted her shirt off and her bra off. Castiel pulled her panties down and she stepped out. Maya was turned around and he was kissing Castiel. It felt strange kissing someone other than Dean, but she trusted both men. 

Like Sam, they spent a minute caressing and kissing Maya. 

Castiel continued with Maya, rubbing a hand up and down her wet folds. He sucked on her pulse point. Dean ran his hand through Sam’s hair. Sam moaned, knowing that this was his brother. It should be wrong. But he didn’t care. 

“Up baby boy” he commanded and Sam stood. 

Dean kissed his brother, hand trailing down to his cock and he started to stroke it. Maya tilted her head back and gasped when Castiel started to insert a finger.

“Tight little cunt she has” He said to Dean.

“That’s surprising by the massive cock that should be fucking that pussy” 

Both subs groaned at this. Sam’s cock twitched and started to get hard. Both men stepped away. 

“sweet girl, I want you to suck Sam’s cock. Get him hard, but do not make him cum.” Dean said.

“Yes sir” She started to walk and a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

“Crawl” Castiel growled in her ear.

Maya whimpered and sank to her knees, crawling to Sam. She sat up on her knees and licked her lips. She wrapped her mouth around Sam’s member while Dean and Castiel got undressed.

“Stop” Dean ordered and she did, pulling off with a pop. 

“Samuel, crawl to me.” Castiel order and he got on his hands and knees whimpering quietly. It was a bit humiliating and he crawled over to Castiel.”You will sit up on your knees, mouthto remain closed until I say otherwise” He sat up and Castiel took his own cock in his hands and tapped it against Sam’s mouth. “Hands behind your back.” 

He did and gasped when he felt cuffs around his wrist. He wanted to turn, but Castiel gripped his chin with one hand and kept tapping his cock against Sam’s lips. Sam was looking at Castiel, eyes locked. They were wide, he started to drool a bit. He just wanted to wrap his mouth around his doms cock and suck.

Sam wasn’t allowed to. Not until Maya was in the same situation. Dean had her crawl to him. He cuffed her and gave her the same instructions. Both doms teased their submissives by tapping their cocks against their lips, not allowing them to part.

“Open” they both demanded. 

It was five minutes. That’s how long they did that. Five whole fucking minutes. Sam and Maya willingly opened their mouths. They moaned and sighed when they got to finally what they wanted. 

Dean and Castiel fisted the hairs of their beautiful subs and stilled their movements so they could just fuck their mouth for a bit. Sam and Maya moaned and moaned. 

When Dean and Castiel were nice and hard they helped them stand up and bent them over their bed. Dean and Castiel grabbed ball gags and walked over to Maya and Sam. Castiel secured it around Sam and Dean Maya. 

Sam and Maya were now on their knees on the bed and chest.

“She’s fucking dripping” Dean smiled grabbing some of her slick and rubbing it along his cock.

“Fuck her slow, I need to get Sam ready first.” Sam whimpered and Castiel ran a hand up and down his back. “That’s right. Going to fuck that pretty little ass of yours.”

“Think I’m going to fuck Maya’s too. Wouldn’t you like that, baby girl?” Dean cooed at her and she shut her eyes, nodding.

AHHH” Sam screamed when something pushed past his tight ring.

“Sorry, baby boy. That’s just a syringe of lube.” Castiel soothed and Maya let out a muffled cry too. Castiel put a dollop of lube on his finger and rubbed Sam’s hole. “Want you to relax for me. Need to open you up.”

“Hnn” Maya whimpered

“Shhh. Princess, I got you” Dean said as she relaxed and he pushed a finger in her.

Sam relaxed when he felt Castiel slide not one, but two fingers in him. He chuckled.

“Loosening up already. Has someone tried pegging?” He and Dean noticed Sam blush. “Yeah, you like thins filling your ass?” Castiel slid a third finger in him.

Dean was being a little more careful with Maya since her ass didn’t seem to see a lot of play. Finally they were both ready. Castiel and Dean slid in and their subs let out a cry.

“You like that?” Dean cooed. He reached down and started to rub her clit.

“That’s it, sweet boy, let out all those moans. Yesh. You like when sir fucks you?” Castiel started to pump Sam’s cock. 

Both doms were grunting and their subs too. Castiel pulled out of Sam letting go of his cock and rolled Sam over, pumping his own cock and Cumming on his face.

Dean pulled out of Maya, rolled her over and came on her tits. Both Sam and Maya had yet to feel release. Sam bucked his hips and Castiel ran a hand through Sam’s hair. Covered in sweat and cum.

“You want to cum?” Sam nodded eagerly. “Yeah? You think you deserve to cum?” Sam nodded.

“What about you, sweetheart? You think you deserve to cum?” Maya whimpered nodding. 

“Awww. Well, we decided what’s best for you and to learn your place, you won’t be cumming.” Castiel said.

“Hmmm” Both whimpered.

Sam and Maya where lifted up and were brought to kneel at the bed. Dean and Castiel sat on the bed and looked at their cum covered subs, needy and wanting their own release. 

This was a beautiful sight. They were both starting to cry now and Castiel and Dean loved it. Not because they liked to see them cry. They hated it. However, this just meant that they were both willing to submit. 

Dean and Castiel walked behind them and undid their cuffs and took their gags out. They had them stand up and walked over to the bed. They nodded and Dean went to rub Maya’s wrists and shoulders. Castiel did the same.

“Please sir” Sam whimpered and Castiel lightly kissed his lips. 

“No, Samuel. Not tonight.”

Dean kissed Maya and left quickly grabbing to wamr wet cloths and came back, handing one to Castiel. 

“Lay back for us.” Dean soothed, they both did.

“We’re so proud of both of you. You were so good for us.” Castiel soothed Wiping Sam’s face.

“Yeah. You made us very proud of you. So obedient for us.” Dean wiped Maya’s chest.

“We’re going to get you some water and we’re going to hold you.” Castiel spoke like he was talking to a child. Maya and Sam held hands with each other. 

They wiped them clean and Dean went over to Sam while Castiel went over to Maya. They kissed them and Castiel went to grab water while Dean helped Maya and Sam sit up. 

“You did so well, Sammy. Maya, you were so good for me” Dean praised.

Sam and Maya were wrapped in blankets. Dean and Castiel kissed them lightly and gently. Giving them water and fruit and chocolate. Comforting them.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, feed the muse.


End file.
